Adventure City
by NeonFish
Summary: Full of love in interesting twists, this story gives you the diary of Farrah, a 14 year old girl. In this part, she visits the theme park Adventure city with her Youth Group, not knowing that she will realise the boy of her dreams there...
1. Prologue

**23.05.2010, 4.30pm**

"So…err… will you go out with me?" Shock hit me like a tidal wave… now? With everyone watching?

"Umm… What?" I could feel myself blushing and I looked down at my lap.

"W-will you go out with me" He repeated. Everything was silent. It felt as if my heart had stopped beating. Everybody was staring.

"Err… yes?" I could feel the disappointment rising within me… why did he do it now, with everyone watching?

"Awkward turtle!" A voice shouted from across the park.

"Shut up!" I retorted as I stepped down from the climbing frame to finally hug the boy with the mirrored sunglasses… why didn't he take them off?

I breathed in deeply as a smile spread across my face. His smell was heavenly and I was the happiest I had been in weeks. But then, suddenly, he pulled away and was gone. I felt my smile melt to be replaced by despair, but I quickly wiped that away and turned a blank face towards his slowly diminishing figure. I grabbed for the smooth, cold metal of the climbing frame, missing the first time, and slowly climbed back up.

"You alright?" came a voice from beside me, "You look more depressed than you did before." I turned to look at her, confusion fixed on my face and spoke the only three words running through my mind,

"That was retarded."


	2. Morning, Part 1

**8.05.2010, 7.15am**

Finally, we were on the minibus to Adventure City! I sighed happily and looked around. I was next to Felicity with Charlie and Liam behind; Jake and Scott in front of us.

"Fliss," I whispered, "have you ever noticed that Jake's boxers match his socks?" She turned to me with a look of surprise,

"What! And how would you know that?" Jake turned round in his seat. I groaned, knowing what was coming next.

"How does she know what?" Felicity told him what I had said and Jake turned to me with a look of mock disgust on his face.

"Farrah! What have you been looking at?" Laughter rang out from all sides and I couldn't help but join in.

"You know it's true! They're pink with little stars on them!" More laughter ensued and I smiled to myself. I love making people laugh. I glanced over my shoulder to the seats behind and caught Charlie's eye. He gave me a little wave and I waved back, then he put up his thumbs, so I copied. At that point, Felicity turned and gave me a strange look so I laughed and face the front again. Some people are so random.

**8.36am**

"Charlie likes men!" Jake's voice rang to the back of the bus.

"Whose name is Jake fancies Farrah?" Felicity's voice cracked with oncoming laughter as she read out her Bluetooth list on the screen of her phone.

"Farrah, will you get off my shoulder?" She said turning to me.

"Aw, but I wanna see the names!" I made a sad face and blinked my eyes at her.

"So turn on your own Bluetooth!" She laughed, looking back to her own. I sighed, rolled my eyes and reached down to my bag to get out my phone.

It buzzed as the list of names rose in numbers. I laughed at some of them like 'Adrian loves Scott' and 'Jake has no penis' but everyone soon got bored of that and started writing on the misted windows instead. I cleared a small patch in mine and watched outside for a while. I thought about the upcoming day, about how fun it was going to be. It was looking beautiful outside and the forecast said it wouldn't rain so hopefully the sunny spell would last until the end of the gig in the evening. I sighed happily as my eyes flicked from a tree to fence to another car to a hedge to a lamppost…

**9.00am**

I shoved aside my jumper as my hands searched through my already full Gola bag. My fingers closed around a crinkling bag and I yanked out my first packet of sweets, dislodging just about everything else in my bag on the way. I frowned and started shoving everything back in… screw the organised rows everything had been in that morning.

"Oooh, sweets!" Fliss squealed and suddenly all attention was on me. I held up the packet to my face giving it a little shake and suddenly what felt like a million hands were surrounding me.

"Okay, okay, guys! Let me at least open the packet before you crush me!" I lowered my arms into the little space they had given me and wrestled with the wrapping until it finally split. I pulled out the first strawberry lace and pretended to give it to Jake before jerking it back and eating it myself.

"Oi!" He shouted and I just laughed before handing everybody one.

"Whey, I got two!" Charlie shouted, just after I put the laces away.

"What," I turned around, "how did you manage that?" he laughed, his baby blue eyes creasing around the corners.

"I just put my hand there twice and you didn't notice!" He looked above my head at Jake who had just turned around.

"How many did you get Jake?" he asked, mockingly.

"Shut up, Charlie, or I'll tell them who you fancy!" Charlie paled and sat back in his seat.

Felicity and I exchanged a glance. A few months earlier at a scout camp, Charlie had fancied her and had gotten Jake and another boy called Oliver to ask her out for him. Of course, she'd said no because she really didn't like him in that way. All of this was rather unfortunate because later that week, Oliver had asked her out himself, and they had only lasted for two weeks because they 'didn't see each other enough'. That was Felicity's only boyfriend, the poor girl; a bad first experience. Anyway, for the rest of the week at scout camp, Charlie had acted really depressed and Fliss felt quite bad, but I had reassured her there was nothing she could have done, because he was just one of those people she would never have gone out with.

"Ooh, tell me who he fancies!" Felicity said leaning forward towards Jake.

"Me too!" I said. I knew that if he still fancied Fliss, practically my entire day would be devoted to keeping them apart, for her sake.

"Fine, I'll write it in the air." I glanced back: Charlie looked horrified. I looked back just in time to miss the start of Jake's finger looping through the air. I saw what looked suspiciously like a T, and glanced at Felicity. A look of worried concentration was fixed on her face. Jake raised his eyebrows at Charlie then turned back to the front and resumed a conversation with Scott.

"What did he write?" I whispered to Fliss.

"I think… he wrote Felicity." Her face held a look of shock, partly masked by a knowing smile. I smiled back.

"Well, I know what I'm doing today then!" I joked, giggling to myself, glowing inside. I loved these dramatic romance twists!


	3. Morning, Part 2

**10.30am**

Finally, we arrived. I stepped out of the minibus, stretching my arms and yawning. I looked at the group of about twenty walking in front of me, I was already behind. I began jogging to catch up and spotted Charlie walking next to Felicity, just far enough away for me to squeeze in the middle without looking weird. I pulled up in between them both and Fliss threw me a brief, grateful glance.

"Woo, we're finally here!" I said, doing a little jive with my hands. Charlie laughed and said, "That was normal!"

"Yeah, totally," I replied, smiling at the sarcasm, "is that Air over there?" I asked pointing to a purple track, just arching above the trees. Both Charlie and Fliss looked up.

"I don't think so," she said, "Air was blue." I nodded and continued looking, trying to determine what ride it was; it looked a bit small. Almost everyone here had been to Adventure City with Youth Group before, but I had only just joined this time last year and I wasn't quite in time to hand in my form, so I couldn't go. But apparently, it was amazing, so I had been really looking forward to it this year! I breathed in deeply, closed my eyes for a moment and smiled to myself. I glanced to my left and caught Charlie's eye. We both smiled at each other briefly before Felicity broke out in laughter.

"Farrah," She shouted, "That's not even a rollercoaster it's just a random bit of track!" I looked up at the purple 'rollercoaster' which ended in midair just by the entrance. I laughed as well.

"Oh dear, I'm such an idiot!" I giggled.

"Agreed!" Jake shouted, turning around and pointing at me.

Shut up, Jake!" I retorted, laughing and thinking I really needed a better comeback.

**10.45am**

We all queued up outside the fast track booth, deciding which ticket to buy.

"Well last year, we all got the Scream one and we got on Oblivion, Air and Nemesis without the 83 hour wait…" Jake mused, looking at the board.

"Okay then," I sighed, wanting to wrap this up and get on the rides already, "let's all get that one!"

"I don't think I want it," Trevor whined in his usual annoying way, "I don't like roller coasters!"

"Okay then Trevor, you can stand at the side while we all go on it!" I yelled as I rummaged through my bag, trying to find my purse amidst the mess.

"One scream fast track, please." I said to the attendant, finally closing my hand around the tiny slip of paper that would let me into the fast queue. I spun away and ran to catch up with the others. The two leaders, Wilbur and Hanna, had taken the three youngest ones away and the rest of us were left in a group of nine: Myself, Fliss, Jake, Charlie, Scott, Theo, Adrian, Trevor and Liam.

"I need the toilet." Charlie announced and everyone laughed.

"'Cuz we needed to know that!" Theo shouted.

"Yeah you did actually!" Charlie laughed.

"Actually, I need it too!" I said, glancing around for any signs of toilets. Jake sighed and looked at us,

"God's sake you two!" he turned around in mock annoyance so I just flicked his ear and walked off in search of toilets as he yelled after me in protest.

**11.15am**

Finally, we were all in line for Air after a long trek around the park and a quick ride on the Mine Train for Trevor. Good thing we did go on that though because I hate going on big roller coasters without at least going on a small one first! And, to be honest, Air was pretty big. On our way to Air, I had pooled some money with Fliss and Charlie and we had bought a refillable bottle of coke. It was £6.00 and we got free refills for the rest of the day, so between the three of us, it was a really good deal. By the time we even got to Air, it was already gone.

"Well, I guess we were thirstier than we thought." Was all we could really say!

In the queue, we walked past loads of other people who had been there for ages and Jake kept waving at them.

"That's cruel, Jake, stop it!" I said, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah, it's funny though!" he replied and I just rolled my eyes. We were only about ten minutes away from the ride when we slipped into the normal queue. Fliss and I craned our necks, looking down to where people were getting in. Air was a ride where you stood up while you got strapped in and then when it started, you got turned so you were lying on your front. People who were coming back in on the other side of the fence looked absolutely terrified and I could feel the butterfly's starting in the pit of my stomach.

"Well," Jake started, "there's only eight of us 'cuz Trevor's too much of a…"

"Okay, Jake," I interrupted, "We need to get into fours so I vote Charlie, Scott, Felicity and I go in one and Jake, Theo, Adrian and Liam go in the other. Agreed?" everybody muttered their approval and turned back to the exiting riders. Finally, we got down to the gates and Fliss and I, sticking together, ran to gate nine. They swung open haltingly, small flecks of sky blue paint falling form the hinges and we darted across the boarding area to deposit our bags in the cages.

Once all strapped in, I glanced across our row and realised that Fliss and I had ended up with Adrian and Liam. I sighed, shook my head and looked forward. Jake and some others had to take their shoes off because they were too loose, so their socks were on show. My mind flicked back to our conversation on the minibus earlier and I laughed,

"Ha! You all wondered how I knew Jake's boxers matched his socks! He wears his trousers down at his knees and now his socks are on show!" Fliss looked forward and laughed,

"Yeah, okay I agree about the socks, but still, why were you looking at his arse in the first place?" We both subsided into fits of giggles as the car in front of us jerked into motion and the methodical clicking of the machinery started them on their uphill journey.

I gulped as our own set of clicks began and we were suddenly facing the floor. As we climbed the hill, we came out onto a bit where people could watch and a few peppered the space below us. I reached my hand out and shouted "High-five!" and one of the women below jumped up with her own arm outstretched. I joined in with Felicity's laughter, not daring to look up. When we reached the top of the hill, there was a slight pause and then suddenly we were racing along the track. We couldn't see any of the tracks or the car carrying us because it was all above or beneath us, depending on if we were the right way up or not… Not that we could tell! Felicity's delighted screams floated over from beside me and I happily joined in, relishing in the feeling of the air rushing past. It felt like we were flying!

All too soon, it was over and we were, rather shakily, back on the ground. Everyone was laughing and smiling and I don't think I was the only one shaking from adrenaline.

"Hey, Charlie!" I said, jumping forward to tap his shoulder, "Do you think they do coke refills here?"

"They might do," he replied, "They sell the containers so you should go and check."

"Okay I will do!" I shouted over my shoulder, skipping away and grabbing Fliss on my way to the counter.


End file.
